Athena
'''Athena '''is the daughter of Alexander and Peggy. She is the smartest member of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with preserving the Circle of Life and protecting her residence, the Pride Lands. Appearance Athena has a tan pelt and paler tan paws, underbelly and muzzle. She has brown neck fur, that is wrapped around her neck front to back along with a black bushy tail tip and brown eyelids. Her eyes are blazing red, with thin, black eyebrows located above them. She possesses a dark red nose and dark brown inner ears, with black rims on the outside. At the base of each of his legs, Athena also has brown streaks running from the corner of her eyes to the sides of her chin-much like a cheetah's. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in dark brown on his shoulder. Personality Before becoming part of the Lion Guard, Athena was a shy and quiet lioness. She barely talked to The Royal Family-especially Kion-often finding herself blushing whenever she was by him or he spoke to her.Currently, Athena is a serious lioness who barely has time to play games or fool around. She takes her role in the Lion Guard very seriously, and makes sure she thinks before she acts. Athena is more comfortable around Kion than before-although she very much prefers the company of Ono-who she believes actually matches her personality the most. Athena is very observant and patient-causing her partial dislike for Bunga. She can be tough when needed, not afraid to get physical with the hyenas nor threaten them. This shows she'll do anything for her friends and family-especially the Pride Landers. She knows that fighting isn't the answer to everything-and instead, she uses her wits to sort things out. Athena can also sometimes be snobbish and bossy, being extremely irritating if something-like mud gets on her. Usually Kion calms her down-but she can end up playing and tussling regardless. These attributes make her a great clever member for the group! History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Athena is first seen running before bumping into Bunga as he leaps down into the Outlands, which causes her to fall into the Outlands as well. Suddenly, two hyenas named Cheezi and Chungu came out of the shadows, Cheezi grabbing Bunga while Chungu trapped Athena into a corner. She began to shake and tremble in fear, tears almost coming out. Seconds before Kion's roar, Athena mentioned that hyenas shouldn't eat lions or they'll ruin the Circle of Life and be the first destroyed in the process. Chungu thought about it for a moment but when Kion roared, the two ran away for their lives. Bunga and Kion helped Athena up, before the three ran back to Pride Rock-which Kion along the way questions if Athena is alright, only receiving a silent nod in response. Simba claims that Kion and him need to talk and Athena starts laughing out of nowhere when Kion thinks differently of the 'talk', only blushing in embarrassment when everyone stares at her curiously. Simba and Rafiki then lead the three to a place called The Lair of the Lion Guard. Simba explains Kion's job to recruit the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, smartest, fastest and keenest of sight. Bunga immediately leaves Pride Rock, asking Kion if he could join. Kion pauses and looks back at Athena, suggesting that she should come with them. Athena widens her eyes before nodding happily and joining the best friends. Kion then replies to Bunga, agreeing that he could become part of the new Lion Guard. A while after, Athena hears a scream and quickly tells Bunga and Kion that someone needs their help. She leads them to a shortcut she routed out, although Bunga runs ahead-leaving her scowling in annoyance. Thanks to Athena, they get there in time and Bunga pushes Zuri off a log. Bunga soon reveals the big news of Kion's new leadership. Kiara asks what a Lion Guard is, and Athena explains in more detail than needed, with Bunga adding that he is also part of the new Guard. Kiara suggests that Athena should be part of it, because of her great hunting and tracking plans that she can think of so quickly. Bunga cuts Athena off by singing a song-which she eventually sings along to with everyone else. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga and Athena set search to find the rest of the Lion Guard members. They first stop Ono the egret as he attempts to score some lunch, claiming him as the keenest of sight. They then locate Beshte the hippopotamus, who is getting his friends a water slide by moving a large rock, as the strongest. Lastly, they track down Fuli the cheetah as she scarpers away from some baboons after accidentally offending them. Athena sees her as the fastest, and tells Kion that all they need last is the smartest. Kion thanks everyone for meeting with him, and explains the reason he's brought them all together. Fuli is annoyed at first by Kion's rank, and insists he shows his roar, but Athena tells the cheetah that she should be patient and he'll show the roar to everyone when the time is right. Kion agrees but he attempts the roar regardless, only managing out a tiny squeak. Ono then reminds Kion that they need a smart member. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Pride Landers Category:XxVampwolfiexX